


Danger! Danger! Get on the Floor

by cashewdani



Category: Undeclared (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-21
Updated: 2008-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s no longer a virgin, he might be selectively gay, and he’s involved in a swear to God actual love triangle.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger! Danger! Get on the Floor

Steven likes mockumentaries, and original _Doritos_ and girls. Girls with smooth skin and breasts and...other girl parts. 

Girls like Lizzie, who he wants to stop dating someone else and start dating him. Because, Lizzie’s pretty and smells nice and wears these tiny lacy bras that are totally wicked.

How much he likes girls is what Steven thinks about while Eric kisses him against a copy machine. 

That, and the fact that Eric seriously needs a haircut.

****

When Lizzie tells him that she’s getting back together with Eric, it feels shitty like he had prepared himself for. 

It’s just shitty in a different kind of way, because two people have never rejected him because they were deciding to instead date one another.

She looks kind of sorry and guilty and Steven feels the same gross way inside.

****

After Eric hugs him in the parking lot and Steven thinks he might have pulled off looking uncomfortable because he’s getting hugged by his crush’s boyfriend and not because he already knows what it’s like to be pressed up against him.

Lying on the pillowcase with Eric’s face on the other half, Steven has no idea what the hell happened to him since he started at UNEC.

He’s no longer a virgin, he might be selectively gay, and he’s involved in a swear to God actual love triangle. It’s not even October yet. 

There’s a bad joke to be made here about none of this being in the brochure. 

Lloyd’s still passed out in the living room, so, Steven turns towards the sleeping Eric outline and puts his hand on the cheek. It’s smooth, obviously, because it’s a pillow, but Steven pretends he can feel Eric’s uneven facial hair. Up until he gets kind of creeped out by his imagination.

Eric had tasted like orangey beer, and Steven wonders if there’s any company out there mass producing a citrus microbrew. How if there isn’t, there really should be, because Steven can’t be the only person who likes that flavor.

****

A few weeks later, Steven can figure out what kind of day he’s going to have based on whether Lizzie calls him Steven or Karpie when he sees her at breakfast. He knows that she gets soft serve chocolate ice cream and never finishes it and how she rewrites all of her notes in different colored pens when she gets back from class.

Eric is a voice on the phone from the other side of a closed door.

Steven zones out a lot during lectures, has weird dreams and finds himself jerking off in the shower to the image of Lizzie and Eric having sex. 

He maybe gets skinnier.

And then there’s the cracked tooth, and Eric coming down off the wall, and Steven makes himself realize that all three of them have ceased being a triangle and are instead just three dots loose in space.

****

When Steven walks out of the Truth or Dare game, it _is_ because Lizzie once gave Eric a blowjob on a ski lift. And things have just gotten so convoluted in his head that he can’t tell if he’s jealous because it wasn’t him getting the blow job or because he wasn’t the one giving it.

He tells Lizzie that he’s scared and she thinks that he means of being with her. When he kisses her, she takes it as a sign of bravery.

He puts Eric out of his mind, and holds her jaw, repeating instead that he likes girls, girls like Lizzie.

She kisses him back and he can almost believe it.


End file.
